1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports share trading web sites, and particularly to an Internet-based sports share trading system and method that allow users to trade virtual shares in the careers of professional athletes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Familiar types of trading cards include the well-known baseball and other sports cards. Sports cards are often provided with a photographic depiction of an athlete, along with biographic and statistical information concerning various athletes and teams. Other cards dealing with sports figures are also available and are used by sports enthusiasts for collecting information about athletes and sports teams. Cards are often traded on the open market. However, under open market conditions it is difficult to peg the intrinsic value of the card to the underlying athlete performance in the game.
Thus, a sports share trading system and method solving the aforementioned problems is desired.